Avancée Constante
by Mirandae
Summary: Petits bout des vies de Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny entre la fin de la guerre et 19ans plus tard. Traduction de la fanfic de Sweetiepie1019.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici voilà que je me lance dans un nouveau genre, celui de la traduction ! Cette histoire a en effet été écrite par Sweetiepie 1019 sur ce site et elle a gentiment accepté que je la retranscrive en français. Son titre original est « Constantly Moving Forward » et elle traite de la vie de Ron et Hermione et Harry et Ginny du dernier chapitre du tome 7 jusqu'à l'épilogue, 19ans plus tard. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce premier chapitre traite plus du couple Harry/Ginny mais Ron et Hermione auront eux aussi leurs passages consacrés.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si quelqu'un avait dit à Harry qu'il aurait une vie après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Il aurait pensé avoir affaire à un fou. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien, ces dernières années, il avait vécu sa vie comme un chemin étriqué aboutissant seulement à Jedusor. C'était comme si, la semaine précédente, quelqu'un lui avait enlevé des œillères et qu'il avait soudainement découvert plus de possibilités qu'il n'avait jamais été capable d'envisager. Pour un garçon qui n'avait eu qu'un seul choix depuis si longtemps, cette multitude était incompréhensible.

Il était assis dans un fauteuil, à Poudlard. Après les nombreuses funérailles des derniers jours, lui et une poignée d'étudiants et de professeurs avaient décidés de revenir. Ils avaient un été pour reconstruire l'école avant que les élèves ne reviennent et c'était la chose la plus utile qu'Harry pensait pouvoir faire alors. Bien sûr, bien qu'il adorait Ron et Hermione, il aurait juste souhaité...

- RONALD WEASLEY, RENDS-MOI CA !

...Qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

- CORRESPONDANT,HEIN ? SERIEUSEMENT ? POURQUOI CONTINUES-TU A ECRIRE A KRUM ?

Harry soupira et tourna les yeux vers Neville qui s'asseyait près de lui.

- J'espérais pouvoir me coucher tôt...Remarqua-t-il en jetant un regard vers les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons d'où provenaient les cris.  
- ...ET J'ECRIRAI A QUI JE VEUX ! ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAISAIS, TOI, A RELUQUER FLEUR QUAND NOUS AVONS DINER AU TERRIER ? TU BAVAIS COMME UN CRAPAUD !

On entendit le rire de Ron avant qu'il ne réplique :

- TU ETAIS ASSISE JUSTE A COTE D'ELLE ESPECE DE GODICHE, C'EST TOI QUE JE REGARDAIS !

Soudainement, ce fut le silence. Neville eu l'air un peu gêné tandis qu'Harry se mit à rire.

- Je ne peux vraiment plus monter, maintenant ! Dit-il d'un air désespéré rappelant à Harry l'ancien Neville maladroit.  
- Tu n'as qu'à aller dans le dortoir des filles...Suggéra Ginny en s'installant dans un fauteuil près de celui d'Harry. L'enchantement a été secoué par les pas des géants autour du château.

Neville lui lança un regard reconnaissant et disparut dans les escaliers par lesquels Ginny venait tout juste de descendre. Harry remarqua à peine le départ de son ami, trop absorbé par les yeux de la jeune fille assise à ses côtés.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté de leur relation. Ils étaient, en quelque sorte, de nouveau ensemble, Ginny posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry alors que Fred était porté en terre, la main de Harry s'agrippant à celle de Ginny quand la pression d'être le héros devenait trop forte, et tout deux s'embrassant dans les salles de classe vides et les toilettes, Harry la serrant le plus fort possible, comme pour se convaincre qu'il ne l'avait jamais quitté.

A présent qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle que depuis ces derniers jours, ils s'étaient à peine adressé quelques mots. Il réalisa alors que le temps du silence était terminé.

Il tendit sa main vers la sienne et automatiquement, elle la lui donna.

- Je l'ai tué. Dit-il simplement.

Relâchant sa main, Ginny se leva de son fauteuil et s'avança jusque devant l'âtre.

- Je sais.  
- Nous avons rompus parce que je devais le combattre. Je n'avais pas le choix et je suis désolé pour ça. Ajouta-t-il.

Ginny ne se retourna pas pour le regarder.

- Je sais.

Harry, soudainement agacé, se leva et se posta derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? J'ai combattu Voldemort. Je suis partit en mission. J'ai pris Ron et Hermione avec moi et personne d'autre. J'avais un travail à accomplir depuis l'âge de un an en tenant compte d'événements arrivés avant même que Dumbledore ne soit né. Penses-tu que je voulais tout ça ?

Ginny se retourna.

- Je suis fatiguée de me battre pour toi Harry.

Harry ne trouva rien à dire alors elle continua.

- Je t'ai aimé depuis que je t'ai rencontré à dix ans. Et depuis, je me suis battu. Je me suis battu contre ma timidité, je me suis battu pour que tu me remarques, battu pour te garder près de moi...Je veux juste...Ne plus me battre.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il essaya encore mais une sorte de petit bruit étranglé en sortie et il la referma de nouveau hâtivement.. La troisième fois, il réussit à dire :

- Quand Voldemort était sur le point de me tuer, j'ai pensé à toi. A chaque fois que j'étais en danger ou que je croyais que j'allais mourir, j'ai pensé à toi. Tout le temps. A présent que la guerre est terminée, rien ne pourra plus m'éloigner de toi. Rien.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle apparut. Cette étincelle flamboyante dans le regard de Ginny. L'instant d'après, ils s'embrassaient, sans savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés là ni qui avait commencé, mais il s'écoula un temps infini avant que l'un ou l'autre ne veuille s'arrêter


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre, du pur Ron/Hermione attendrissant comme on les aime ! J'attends vos coms'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Harry !.. Harry, si tu n'arrêtes pas de rire, je t'écrase le nez ! Je te jure !

Ron jeta un regard noir à son ami qui continuait de pouffer. Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je suis désolé mon pote mais sur ce coup-là, je ne peux pas t'aider !

Ron grommela.

-Oui et bien on verra si tu n'auras pas besoin d'aide quand tu feras ta demande à Ginny.. !Si tu fais un jour ta demande à Ginny...Tu as déjà fais ta demande à Ginny ?

Harry sourit.

- Pas encore, Ron. Désolé. Allez, pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ? Tu connais Hermione, elle adore les questions !  
- Ha-ha !

Ron faisait presque un avec son fauteuil tant il s'était enfoncé dedans.

- Je me connais! Combien de trucs j'ai gâché depuis deux ans que nous sortons ensemble ?

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit.

- C'est vrai que tu as faillis tuer Pattenrond par accident...  
- ...Et je lui ai offert des fleurs qui ont essayé de lui crever les yeux avec leur épines ! Continua Ron, tristement.  
- Tu lui as aussi teint les cheveux en orange pendant deux semaines...  
- ...Et je lui ai donné un coup de coude dans l'estomac la fois où j'ai voulu lui ouvrir la porte !  
- Il y a aussi la fois où tu as renversé un pudding à la mélasse sur les genoux de sa mère !  
- Et la semaine dernière, j'ai fait disparaître ses sourcils ! Conclut Ron, misérablement. Honnêtement, je me demande bien pourquoi elle ne m'a pas déjà plaqué, tout simplement !

Harry tenta de remonter le moral de son ami :

- Tu es trop dur avec toi-même. Moi aussi j'ai fais des choses stupides avec Ginny. Je ne suis pas mieux que toi, vraiment. Elles nous supportent comme nous sommes, c'est tout.

Comme Ron ne semblait pas vraiment rassuré, Harry décida de changer de sujet.

- Alors, tu as déjà décidé dans quoi tu allais travailler ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être aider Hermione avec la S.A.L.E...Mais tu sais, j'ignore toujours comment nous allons pouvoir convaincre les elfes que leur plus cher désir serait de vouloir la liberté. Même si après Dobby et tout ce qui s'est passé, je dois admettre qu'elle a raison. Nous devons convaincre les sorciers que personne ne peut tirer de gloire d'une guerre ou de souffrances...

Harry sourit, compréhensif.

- Ouais... En ce qui me concerne, devenir auror me paraît être un choix stupide ces derniers temps. Travailler pour le Ministère et combattre les Mages Noirs semblent bien moins intéressant quand on a vaincu le plus grand sorcier en magie noire de tout les temps.

Ron leva un sourcil.

-Alors tu vas travailler dans la boutique de Georges pour le restant de tes jours ?  
- Naan ! Répliqua Harry. Je pensais plutôt au magasin d'Ollivander. J'aimerais voir comment on fabrique les baguettes magiques. Peut-être que je deviendrais auror quand j'en aurais assez de toute cette quiètude et ce calme.

Ron renifla. Ils restèrent assis un moment en silence puis le rouquin dit subitement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je pourrais simplement l'emmener au restaurant demain avec un sorcier marieur qui nous attendrait là-bas et lui dire qu'il y a une belle robe pour elle dans la salle de bain en priant pour qu'elle n'enchante pas la table pour me l'envoyer à la figure...

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire une nouvelle fois.

- Tu réfléchiras à tout ça plus tard. Peu importe la manière dont tu lui demanderas. Je suis sûr qu'Hermione dira oui.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ron...Ron, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Hermione remuait nerveusement, sentant le bras de Ron qui l'agrippait. Elle essayait sans succès de jeter des regards sur les côtés, tentant de voir à travers le bandeau qu'elle portait sur les yeux.

- Ron, si tu ne me dis pas...  
- Lève le pied. Fit Ron, imperturbable.

Hermione obéit et sentit une marche mais elle glissa et son tibia frappa une sorte de plate-forme métallique.

- Ronald ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant sur place, douloureuse.

Le rouquin soupira. Ca ne se présentait pas vraiment bien : Quand Hermione l'appelait « Ronald », ce n'était pas bon signe. Il murmura un « locomotor » et Hermione s'éleva gracieusement jusqu'à la plate forme sans la heurter ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de râler que son amoureux avait osé utiliser la magie sur elle.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de choses sur les gens sans prévenir ! Ron ?

Hermione paniqua quand elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait lâchée.

- Ron ?  
- Je suis là. Et arrête de demander où je t'emmène. Je ne t'aurais pas bander les yeux si j'avais voulu que tu le saches !

Il agrippa une nouvelle fois le bras d'Hermione et la fit avancer précautionneusement. La jeune femme émit un lourd soupir et il ajouta :

- Mione, fais-moi juste confiance.

Elle soupira à nouveau mais plus doucement alors que Ron la faisait avancer en la tirant par le bras pendant une minute ou deux. Soudain, il l'a poussa à travers ce qui semblait être une sorte d'embrasure.

- Ron ? Nous sommes arrivés ?  
- Oui, nous sommes arrivés.

Il prit une grand inspiration, chancelant, et ôta le bandeau des yeux de la jeune femme d'un coup de baguette.

Hermione cligna des yeux pendant plusieurs reprises, essayant de comprendre où elle était. Devant elle se trouvait une fenêtre et deux bancs d'un rouge vif qui se faisaient face, adossés contre le mur, de chaque côté de la pièce. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'encore confuse, elle réalisait doucement où elle se trouvait.

- Ron, pourquoi sommes-nous dans le Poudlard Express ?  
- Je...Bafouilla-t-il, ses oreilles virant au rouge.

Hermione le regarda.

- Ron ?

Le jeune homme prit une nouvelle inspiration et essaya encore :

- Et bien...C'est ici que nous nous sommes rencontrés...

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Ron...Dit-elle encore mais cette fois-ci, son regard reflétait de la tendresse.  
- ...Exactement dans ce compartiment...Dit Ron, encouragé par le sourire d'Hermione.  
- Ron...C'est juste...C'est si...

Hermione ne trouvait pas les mots qui décrivait ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant alors elle sourit simplement.

- Et je t'ai apporté...Ceci. Continua Ron, ses oreilles à présent écarlates. Parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent devant l'anneau qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Oh Ron ! Souffla-t-elle une nouvelle fois, se laissant tomber sur l'un des bancs.

Son visage commençant à prendre la même couleur que ses oreilles, Ron s'agenouilla devant Hermione et lui prit la main, ce qui entraîna un drôle de couinement chez la jeune femme.

- Hermione Granger, je pense que je suis amoureux de toi depuis le jour où tu as critiqué mon tout premier sortilège à l'âge de onze ans. Murmura Ron, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Veux-tu...Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Hermione émit un cri perçant, plongeant dans les bras de Ron et couvrant sa bouche de la sienne. Emportés par l'élan, ils glissèrent sur le plancher, La jeune femme allongée sur le rouquin. Après quelques minutes de baisers frénétiques, ils s'assirent tout les deux sur l'un des bancs du compartiment.

- C'est un oui, alors ? Demanda Ron, une pointe d'anxiété encore présente dans la voix.  
- Bien sûr que c'en est un ! Fit Hermione en souriant. Ron ce que tu as fais, cette mise en scène, c'est juste...C'est incroyable, vraiment !

Le jeune homme sourit à son tour.

- Toujours le ton de la surprise, hein ?

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il s'était penché vers elle et avait de nouveau capturé ses lèvres.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Hermione trouva une dernière chose à dire :

- Attends seulement que ta mère apprenne que nous sommes fiancés et qu'elle n'était pas là pour voir ça !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous ! Désolée pour l'attente j'étais très occupée ! voici une nouveau chapitre de cette traduction qui cette fois, concerne plus Harry et Ginny. Bonne lecture !

Harry fut soulagé de voir la soirée se terminer. Ron et Hermione avaient annoncé officiellement qu'ils allaient se marier. Non pas qu'il n'était pas heureux pour eux deux mais il était évident que Mme Weasley était vexée d'avoir été la dernière à apprendre que son fils et celle qu'elle considérait comme l'une de ses enfants étaient fiancés. Il y avait eu comme une sorte de rigidité dans ses gestes lorsqu'elle avait servit leur part de gâteau à chacun des invités et elle avait lancé quelques réflexions à l'heureux couple comme le fait qu'elle était un peu gênée de voir le plus jeune de ses fils se marier alors que Charlie, Percy et George étaient toujours célibataires. Pour elle, dix-neuf ans était un âge beaucoup trop jeune pour s'engager alors que quelqu'un qui avait passé la vingtaine devrait au moins avoir une petite amie stable.

Mais le plus important pour Harry, c'était la réaction qu'avait eu Ginny. Elle avait gardé le silence pendant une bonne partie du dîner et quand elle avait féliciter Ron et Hermione, son sourire ne traduisait pas la même chose que ses yeux.

Harry s'assit près de ses deux meilleurs amis alors que les autres invités commençaient à partir. Ils se tenaient la main sans faire attention aux regards désapprobateurs.

-Hé, vous deux !  
- Salut Harry ! Répondit Hermione, rayonnante. Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ?

Harry décida de ne pas répondre à cette question. Au lieu de cela, il orienta la conversation sur les futures noces.

- Hermione continue de dire qu'elle veut se marier en France. Dit Ron avec un long soupir. Je lui ai dit que ma mère voudrait nous avoir ici, comme Bill et Fleur.  
- Mais un mariage à Paris, ce ne serait pas magnifique ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry.  
- Euh ...je suppose. Fleur aurait aimé ça, en tout cas. Dit Harry distraitement, observant Ginny, par-dessus la tête de Ron, sortir par la porte de derrière.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Oh...D'accord...

Elle se tourna vers Ron.

- Peut-être devrions-nous rester ici, finalement...  
- Quoi, tu ne veux plus de Paris ? Demanda le rouquin dans un sourire.

Harry ne les écoutait plus. Murmurant un « félicitation » il se leva pour sortir par la même porte que Ginny.

Il fit quelques pas sur la pelouse, à travers les arbres et la trouva assise contre l'un des plus gros chênes, la tête levée vers les étoiles. Il s'assit près d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se lova contre lui et nicha sa tête tout contre son cou.

- Tu n'as plus envie de rester avec nous ?

Ginny eut un long soupir mais ne répondit pas. Harry la regarda.

- Quoi ? Le gâteau n'était pas bon ? La bierraubeurre trop tiède ? Tu as eu peur que George soit obligé d'ensorceler ta mère pour qu'elle laisse Ron tranquille ?  
- Ce n'est rien, vraiment.

Ginny avait laissé glisser ses yeux du ciel jusqu'au sol et regardait désormais ses pieds. Son visage avait prit une teinte rosée, ce qui lui arrivait beaucoup moins souvent qu'aux autres membres de sa famille.

Harry tenta de réprimer un sourire. Il savait bien ce qui la tracassait mais il voulait qu'elle se confie d'elle-même.

- Ginny, allez, dis-moi.

Le visage de la rouquine s'assortissait peu à peu à la teinte de ses cheveux et ses yeux restaient obstinément fixés sur ses chaussures.

-Je veux me marier.

Harry ravala son rire.

- Vraiment ? Tout de suite ?  
- Je me sens stupide de dire ça...Nous sommes jeunes et nous n'avons pas réellement de travail ou quoi et je viens tout juste de terminer mes études. Je suis consciente que c'est sûrement trop tôt pour nous et je ne cherche pas à accélérer les choses, vraiment...Je veux juste...Je le veux, c'est tout. Conclut-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Hmm. Fit Harry.

Il fit mine de réfléchir, hésitant comme si il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant.

-Oui, bof, je ne sais pas...C'est vrai que nous sommes ensemble depuis deux ans...Et puis ta mère serait contente...Je n'y verrais pas vraiment d'objection... Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux...  
- HARRY ! S'énerva Ginny en se levant d'un bond. Comment peux-tu réagir comme ça ?...Ne me dis pas que tu n'y a jamais pensé ?...Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ?

Elle poussa un grognement de colère.

Harry commença par ricaner, puis il éclata d'un rire si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus voir Ginny le fusiller du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle avec une expression qui indiquait clairement qu'elle ne rêvait de rien de plus que de le frapper.

Harry aurait bien répondu mais il était prit d'une véritable crise de fou rire.

- Très bien. Conclut-elle, froidement avant de tourner les talons pour s'en aller.

Le ton calma immédiatement le jeune sorcier et il se leva pour lui attraper le poignet.

- Attend !  
- Pourquoi ? Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es le plus grand abruti du monde ?

Ginny avait l'air furieuse. Harry était sûr que si il ne s'expliquait pas dans la seconde, elle allait lui jeter l'un de ses fameux sorts dont elle avait le secret.

- J'ai une bague depuis un mois, Gin...Fit Harry hâtivement, gardant un œil sur la main de la jeune femme qui tenait sa baguette. Je suis désolé, c'était une blague. Je voulais attendre un peu…

Les yeux de la rouquine perdirent un peu de leur éclairs de colère mais Harry continua de lui agripper le bras, par précaution.

- Attendre quoi ?

Il se détendit un peu, sentant qu'il avait une chance de ne pas terminer avec des tentacules sur le visage.

- Je voulais juste que Ron le fasse en premier. Tu sais comment il est, si nous nous étions fiancés d'abord, il ne l'aurait jamais demandé à Hermione.

Ginny le scruta un moment puis hocha la tête. Harry sourit, soulagé puis laissa glisser sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

- Tu peux vérifier si tu ne me crois pas. La bague est dans mon tiroir à chaussettes.

Ginny serra les lèvres, apparemment bien décidée à ne pas répondre tout de suite à son sourire.

- Alors, tu vas me demander te t'épouser ?  
- Et bien...Murmura-t-il en prenant sa main et s'agenouillant devant elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise désormais et ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'avais imaginé mais je ne crois pas que j'ai encore envie d'attendre...

Il lui sourit et elle le regarda en pensant qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie qu'à cet instant.

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

C'était comme si le soleil était venu illuminé le visage de Ginny.

- Je pourrais vraiment dire non, tu sais ! Fit-elle sur le ton de la conversation en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était vraiment pas sympa de faire comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire de te marier avec moi.

Harry leva un sourcil.

-Mais tu vas dire oui, n'est-ce pas?

Ginny soupira dramatiquement.

-Oui, Oui bien sûr...

Comme Harry ne bougeait pas, elle rit et dit :

- Oui. Je veux dire oui.

Poussant un cri, Harry se releva et l'attira dans un baiser passionné. Quelques secondes plus tard, il le rompit et la fit tourner dans les airs, lui donnant le vertige puis l'embrassa de nouveau, une main posée derrière sa nuque et une autre collé dans son dos, pour la serrer plus près contre lui.

Une heure et demie plus tard, ils se tenaient toujours ensemble sous le même vieux chêne, la tête de Ginny appuyée contre le cou de Harry, les lèvres du jeune homme se perdant dans sa chevelure. Harry se sentait immensément heureux et en accord avec le monde entier. Des moments comme celui-là étaient encore assez étranges pour lui. Il ressentait toujours le besoin de regarder constamment par-dessus son épaule et parfois il se réveillait en croyant encore se trouver sous la tente, un horcruxe autour de son cou. C'était bon de se rappeler qu'il était réellement libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer auparavant. Il se souvint qu'il avait pensé, quelques années plus tôt, qu'il ne lui serait jamais possible d'épouser Ginny et à présent, il allait le faire.

Le gloussement de la jeune femme sortit Harry de sa rêverie, simplement parce que Ginny ne gloussait jamais.

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?  
- J'imagine juste le regard de Maman quand elle saura que nous allons nous marier nous aussi ! Répliqua Ginny, dans un sourire.  
- Oh...Ca ! Fit-il, se rappelant qu'il avait oublier de lui parler d'un détail. Personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes fiancés pour les deux prochaines semaines.

Ginny le regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Et pourquoi ça exactement ?  
- Ta mère est une femme légèrement terrifiante, si tu veux tout savoir. Répliqua Harry. J'avais l'intention de te faire ma demande à la prochaine soirée au Terrier, tu sais, quand Neville et Luna viendront...Devant tout le monde. C'est le meilleur moyen pour ne se fâcher avec personne...  
- Lâche ! Dit Ginny, amusée. Devrai-je jouer la surprise ?

Harry sourit.

- Si tu veux. Mais souviens-toi surtout de dire oui.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron et Hermione observaient tranquillement leur nouvel appartement

Ron et Hermione observaient tranquillement leur nouvel appartement. Les bras de Ron étaient enroulés autour d'Hermione et la tenaient serrée contre lui. La jeune femme s'était installée, à cet endroit qui semblait être fait juste pour elle, juste sous le menton de Ron et caressait le bras du garçon du bout des doigts. C'était un moment rare pour eux : ni dispute, ni la pression du travail pour les mettre au pied du mur : Ils étaient calmes et sereins.

- Tu ne trouve pas que c'est un peu petit ? Demanda soudain Ron, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione suivit son regard, fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- C'est vrai ?

Ron se détacha d'elle et commença à errer pour faire le tour de l'appartement.

- Ca doit être à cause de tout ces cartons. Ca rend la pièce tellement plus petite…

Hermione fit claquer sa langue.

- Ne commence pas…

- …Et regarde ! Coupa Ron en donnant un coup de pied dans un des cartons pour qu'il s'ouvre.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien être ? Demanda-t-il en jouant la surprise. Oh ! Regarde Hermione ! Ce carton est rempli de livres !

Il s'agenouilla vers un autre carton et l'ouvrit.

- Et ici ! Encore des livres ! Des livres de partout !

Il leva les yeux vers Hermione.

- Pourquoi y-a-t-il des livres de partout ?

- J'en ai besoin, Ronald, alors ne commence pas ! Répéta Hermione, jetant un regard noir, prémisse d'une inévitable dispute.

- Et celui-là…Continuait Ron en saisissant l'un des livres. « L'histoire de Poudlard »…Tu ne le connais pas encore par cœur depuis le temps ?

Il amorça un geste pour le lancer en direction de la jeune femme.

- Ron ! Fais attention !

Hermione se jeta sur lui, les yeux fermés, pour récupérer le livre en danger. Souriant d'un air satisfait, il leva le bras au-dessus de sa tête de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas l'attraper. Elle eu beau sauter sur place, elle ne réussit pas à lui prendre le livre. Agacée, elle tapa du pied.

- Tu agis comme un enfant, tu sais ça ?

- Oui. Répliqua Ron simplement.

S'assurant que le livre restait hors de la jeune femme, il plaqua sa main contre l'arrière de la tête d'Hermione et lui donna un rapide baiser.

Hermione le fixa du regard un moment, interdite, essayant de garder sa dignité mais elle ne tint pas longtemps et se mit à rire. Prenant ça pour un bon signe, Ron se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Soupirant de bonheur, elle passa un bras autour du jeune homme, l'attirant plus près d'elle, approfondissant le baiser. N'y voyant aucune objection, Ron la poussa contre le mur le plus proche, s'assurant qu'il était aussi près qu'il le pouvait d'elle.

Il sentit trop tard, la main de la jeune femme tâtonner dans son dos…

- Ha !

Très fière d'elle, Hermione s'échappa de l'étreinte de Ron en passant sous son bras, tenant fermement son précieux livre contre sa poitrine.

Elle avait un large sourire et il eu l'impression de la revoir en seconde année, à Poudlard, avec ses cheveux éparpillés en mèches folles, et son regard pétillant.

Le rouquin renifla, désespéré et s'appuya contre le mur.

- Notre maison ne peut pas être une bibliothèque, tu sais. J'ignore où tu as réussis à caser tout ces livres quand tu étais chez tes parents ou à Poudlard mais…

Hermione lui sourit.

- Peut-être…Que tu t'inquiètes trop…

Ron pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Hermione ? Hermione Granger ? Est-ce que c'est bien toi ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, ses lèvres presque scellées aux siennes.

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que…Nous verrons bien ! Je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu t'inquiéterai de choses comme l'espace, les livres ou le fait qu'il y ait beaucoup de cartons…

Ron détourna la tête, l'air embarrassé.

- Et bien…pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que je m'inquiète de ce genre de choses maintenant…Je ne sais pas…C'est différent, non ? Nous vivons ensemble, nous allons nous marier…C'est probablement le temps pour moi de penser à des trucs comme ça….

Hermione le regarda un moment, silencieuse, mordillant sa lèvre, un air étrange plaqué sur le visage. Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge devant cet examen.

- Quoi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- C'est juste que…Tu me surprends parfois.

Ron aurait vraiment voulu lui demander, ce qu'elle voulait dire exactement par là mais une seconde plus tard, Hermione avait laissé tomber son précieux livre sur le divan (le seul meuble situé dans le secteur) et s'était attaqué si ardemment à la bouche du jeune homme qu'il oublia totalement de quoi il voulait parlé.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous

Salut à tous ! Cinquième chapitre en ligne ! Je profite de cette petite publication pour lancer un appel : l'un d'entre vous m'avait envoyé un e-mail il y a quelques semaines qui était un défi : je devais écrire une fanfic avec une liste de mots imposés. J'avais répondu à cet e-mail pour dire que je relevais le défi. Malheureusement, je l'ai effacé par inadvertance…Si quelqu'un se reconnaît, SVP, faudrait me renvoyer la liste de mots imposés…Bisous et bonne lecture !!

Hermione glissa une dernière fois la main dans la chevelure de Ginny et décida qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

- Terminé ! Déclara-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de Ginny, un sourire joyeux sur le visage.  
- Tu es magnifique !  
- Oui je suis magnifique, une demie-heure trop tôt...

Ginny aurait ressemblé à ces photos que l'on voit sur les couvertures de magazines de mariages si elle n'avait pas eu cette expression de totale irritation placardée sur le visage.

- Hermione, j'ai suivi les règles que tu as érigé parce que tu es mon amie et que tu essayes de m'aider et pour être honnête, je me fichais de comment ou quand je devais m'habiller mais maintenant que je suis collée ici, avec l'envie de me marier mais ne pouvant pas le faire avant les trente prochaines minutes parce que la noce n'a pas encore commencée...Je m'ennuie.

Hermione soupira, croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard très Hermonien en dépit de ses cheveux lissés et de sa jolie robe.

- Si tu ne voulais pas de mon aide, tu aurais pu simplement me le dire...Mais avoue qu'une heure plus tôt, c'est tout de même mieux qu'une heure plus tard !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, bien sûr...Je vais aller voir Harry.  
- Non !

Les yeux remplis d'horreur, Hermione agrippa le bras de Ginny au moment même où elle se levait pour transplanner.

- La future mariée ne peut pas voir le futur marié avant le mariage !  
- Quoi ? S'écria Ginny, un petit haussement de sourcil indiquant qu'elle était dangereusement proche de l'explosion.

Hermione le remarqua et relâcha son poignet avant de s'expliquer.

- C'est une tradition moldue.

Ginny émit un petit son de frustration.

- Allez, juste une demie-heure ! Si tu vas voir Harry maintenant, tu vas abîmé ton maquillage !

Ginny lui jeta un regard qui montra à quel point elle se fichait totalement de son maquillage mais se rassit quand même, les bras croisés et l'air boudeur.

Hermione eu un petit bruit étranglé, tenta de retenir un rire puis y céda misérablement.

- Je suis désolée ! Dit-elle. C'est juste que...Tu fais la même tête que lorsque tu avais quinze ans et que Harry ne voulait pas que tu nous accompagnes au Ministère !

Ginny tenta bien de garder un visage impassible mais elle se mit à rire à son tour.

- Je me souviens de la tête d'Harry quand il nous a laissé venir ! Il a toujours voulu jouer les héros solitaire... Même dans la Forêt Interdite, il allait mourir et...

Ginny s'interrompit soudainement, le regard hanté par les mauvais souvenirs.

Hermione passa un bras autour d'elle dans un geste de sympathie laissant la tête de son amie se poser sur son épaule.

- Harry voulait juste te garder saine et sauve. Il voulait tous nous garder sains et saufs. C'était...Plutôt noble de sa part si tu y réfléchis...  
- Noble ? Pfff ! J'ai toujours pensé que c'était suicidaire !

Ginny secoua la tête puis sourit.

- Ne pensons plus à tous ça. Parlons de ton mariage. C'est pour bientôt maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione qui avait rougi soudainement, acquiesça :

- J'ai juste encore un millier de choses à faire...Comme...Trouver comment expliquer la magie à mon arrière-grand-mère de quatre-vingt treize ans ou encore décider si nous prenons un groupe de musiciens ou si nous enchantons simplement les instruments...  
- Enchante les instruments, c'est meilleur marché. Conseilla Ginny.  
- Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais aidée. Ron continue d'affirmer que nous devrions nous enfuir et nous mariez très loin comme ça nous n'aurions pas à revoir Tante Muriel.

Ginny éclata de rire.

- C'est mon frère ! Pourquoi l'épouses-tu ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Je l'aime.  
- Oui, ça je sais mais pourquoi ?

Ginny avait l'air vraiment intéressée et ne boudait plus du tout. Le rose gagna du terrain sur les joues d'Hermione.

- Je suppose...

Elle jeta un regard à travers la fenêtre et observa le jardin où tout était prêt pour la cérémonie de mariage.

- J'ai toujours voulu quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais avoir de réelles discussions. Quelqu'un qui me défierait. Qui me ferait penser d'une façon différente.  
- Excuse-moi mais tu réalises que tu vas te marier avec Ron, là ?

Hermione tourna de nouveau la tête vers Ginny.

- Ron est différent. Il me défie d'une autre façon. Il ne réfléchit pas sérieusement aux choses. Il obéit juste à ce que ses tripes lui disent de faire. Et parfois, c'est juste la bonne chose à faire et...Il me fait voir les choses différemment. Quand il m'a sauvé de ce stupide troll...

Elle sourit à ce souvenir.

- ...J'étais complètement terrorisée et lui a fait la première chose qui lui est passé par la tête. Il est la seule personne que je connais qui continuera de me surprendre même quand nous serions vieux.

La bouche de Ginny avait pris la forme d'un petit « o ».

- Je peux aussi te dire pourquoi toi et Harry êtes ensemble. Dit Hermione.

Ginny prit un air septique.

- Je t'assure ! Harry est mon meilleur ami après tout! Toute sa vie il a essayé de sauver le monde entier par lui-même. C'est comme dans les contes de fées...Enfin...Je veux dire...Les histoires pour enfants. Il est le héros et tu es la damoiselle en détresse.

Ginny renifla.

- Franchement, je peux prendre soin de moi toute seule !

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Exactement. Tu peux prendre soin de toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de son aide. Tu es forte et indépendante. Comme lui. Il a toujours renoncé à ses désirs et tu te bats pour ce que tu veux. Tu es la seule personne qu'il tient à protéger à tout prix et tu es pourtant la seule sur qui il n'a aucun contrôle. Vous vous complétez parfaitement.

Ginny sembla abasourdie.

- Mais tu es Hermione Granger. Tu connais les livres et les faits mais pas...Ce genre de choses !

Hermione rougit de nouveau, contente d'elle.

- J'ai appris. Nous devrions descendre, c'est bientôt l'heure de la cérémonie.

Ginny se leva brusquement.

- Attends...Quoi, déjà ?  
- C'est l'heure ! La musique a déjà commencée à jouer ! Appela la voix de Fleur du bas des escaliers.  
- Excellente distraction ! Complimenta Ginny avant de tirer Hermione hors de la chambre, jusqu'en en bas des marches, à l'endroit où elle allait se marier.

C'était un petit mariage. Plus petit que celui de Bill. Il avait été tenu secret pour qu'aucun intrus ne se glisse dans les célèbres noces du fameux Harry Potter. Les Weasley étaient assis d'un côté, avec un ou deux anciens camarades de classe de Ginny. De l'autre côté se trouvaient Mme Tonks, Teddy, Luna, Neville, Dean, Kingsley et Aberforth. Lee Jordan était assis près de Georges, à la dernière rangée. Hermione et Fleur étaient les deux seules demoiselles d'honneur et Ron, le seul témoin.

La cérémonie fut courte et après seulement quelques minutes, Harry et Ginny s'embrassaient pour la première fois en tant que mari et femme avec suffisamment d'enthousiasme pour que Ron détourne la tête et que Mme Weasley pique un fard.

Il n'y eu pas de réelle réception, les invités se rassemblèrent simplement en haut de la colline autour d'un dîner préparé par Mme Weasley, probablement, le plus important qu'elle n'ait jamais réalisé.

Après avoir été félicités plusieurs fois, Harry et Ginny s'enlacèrent. Harry regarda la jeune femme :

- Alors? Comment trouves-tu ton mariage jusque ici?  
- Je ne sais pas... A présent que nous sommes mariés, je pense que je pourrais faire beaucoup mieux. Est-ce que Zaccharias Smith est toujours disponible ?

Harry sourit.

- Et moi j'étais en train de penser que j'aurais dû faire ma demande à Mimi Geignarde quand j'avais encore une chance...

Ginny se mordit la lèvre.

- Qu'est-ce que nous faisons maintenant ?  
- On fait connaissance et on discute avec les membres de notre nouvelle belle-famille, je suppose. Répondit Harry en soupirant. Quoique de ce côté je pense que j'ai plus de travail que toi...  
- Ha-Ha ! Fit Ginny. Je t'aime tu sais.  
- Tant mieux. Dit Harry en souriant. Parce que ça doit être trop tard pour se faire rembourser la pièce-montée. Et je t'aime aussi. Ajouta-t-il en fixant Ginny du regard.  
- Allez vous deux, c'est l'heure de manger ! Appela Ron, en râlant un peu.

Ginny saisit la main de Harry en riant et courut avec lui jusqu'au sommet de la colline.


	6. Chapter 6

Sixième chapitre, bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews !

Hermione Granger était la fille qui possédait les réponses. Hermione Granger était la fille qui élaborait des plans. Hermione Granger était la fille qui avait tout sous contrôle.

Sauf le jour où elle se maria.

« Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé. » Pensa-t-elle, désespérée, la tête enfouie dans ses mains poisseuses. Elle s'était réveillée dans les bras de Ron, son ronflement sonore soufflant fort dans ses cheveux. En se mordant la lèvres pour se retenir de rire, elle s'était glissée hors du lit et avait marché jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de l'immense tente blanche installée une nouvelle fois sur la pelouse des Weasley. Du bout des doigts, elle avait effleuré l'anneau de ses fiançailles et un bonheur profond était né au creux de son estomac pour s'étendre dans tout le reste de son corps.

Soudain, sans avertissement, quelqu'un avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, des lèvres s'étaient pressées avec insistance sur les siennes. Les paupières d'Hermione s'étaient fermées instantanément et ses mains avaient glissées jusqu'au visage de Ron tandis qu'il avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant plus fort. Le doux bonheur qu'Hermione avait ressenti à la vue de la tente dans le jardin avait explosé en quelque chose de si intense que pendant quelques instants, elle avait été incapable de penser à autre chose que d'embrasser Ron le plus passionnément qu'il lui était possible de le faire.

Ils s'étaient séparés, presque haletant, dans une tentative désespérée de regagner le niveau d'oxygène nécessaire à leur existence. Ron avait sourit, dans une expression béate, presque ridicule. Hermione avait gloussé, se surprenant elle-même. Voir les cheveux de Ron lui retombés sur les yeux lui avait semblé encore plus adorable que d'habitude. Voir ses grandes mains lui saisir les bras lui avait parut encore plus palpitant. Voir ses lèvres gonflées après leur baiser mais toujours aussi douces les rendaient encore plus tentantes.

Alors qu'elle répondait au sourire de Ron, Hermione avait décidé que rien de mauvais n'arriverait aujourd'hui.

Elle en était toujours certaine une demie-heure plus tard, alors qu'elle était assise dans la chambre de Ginny, sur le point de commencer à se préparer. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte que Ginny essayait de capter son attention :

-Hermione ! Appela Ginny. Elle avait l'air un peu tendu mais tentait tant bien que mal de le cacher. Vous n'avez pas fait un programme ?  
- Un programme ? Demanda Hermione, stupéfaite.

Elle redescendit soudainement sur terre.

- Oh mon Dieu j'aurais dû...J'avais besoin...Où est ma robe ?

Ses yeux affolés firent le tour de la pièce, frénétiquement.

Ginny se mit à rire. C'était tellement plus amusant quand ce n'était pas elle !..

- Hermione calme toi. La robe est dans la salle de bain et tu as encore presque quatre heures devant toi.

Hermione tourna la tête, ses yeux légèrement baissés.

- Quatre heures. Très bien. C'est suffisant, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle en lançant à Ginny, un regard un peu inquiet.  
- Plus que suffisant ! Répondit Ginny gaiement. Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tout va très bien se passer.

A cet instant précis, un cri perçant se fit entendre en provenance du rez-de-chaussée. La mâchoire d'Hermione s'abaissa dans une expression d'horreur. Ginny prit un moment avant de dire : « Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. »  
Avant de sortir précipitamment.

Un autre cri retentit quelques secondes plus tard, un mauvais pressentiment dans le creux de l'estomac se rua jusqu'à la fenêtre de Ginny.

Une femme aux cheveux blancs se dandinait en dehors de la maison, juste sous la fenêtre. C'était elle apparemment, qui avait crié. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu la chance de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle vit ses parents, Charly et Mr Weasley courir après la vieille dame. Charlie la rattrapa le premier et tendit la main pour l'arrêter. Avec une vitesse surprenante, la vieille femme attrapa un grand sac à main bordeau de son épaule et commença à le frapper à la tête avec, en hurlant comme une harpie.  


Hermione déglutit alors qu'elle réalisait de qui il s'agissait.

- Granny...Granny Ganger ?! Murmura-t-elle, la voix haut perchée.

Et sans plus réfléchir, elle descendit les escaliers.

Une scène étrange se joua alors sous ses yeux. Mme Weasley était assise à table, des cheveux volant tout autour d'elle, elle tenait quelques mèches dans ses mains. Ginny était accroupie auprès d'elle, caressant son bras et murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Bill et Harry étaient debout dans un coin de la cuisine et regardaient en se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Hermione leva les yeux vers eux, affolée.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Harry jeta un regard à Bill, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas sourire puis tourna les yeux vers Hermione.

- Tu n'as jamais eu l'idée de mentionner à ton arrière-grand-mère que tu étais une sorcière ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Et bien...Non. Mais elle était supposée n'être là que pour la cérémonie et tout se serait bien passé...  
- Ah, bah ça s'est bien passé ! Dit Harry, incapable de retenir ses ricanements plus longtemps. Tu vois, quand tes parents et ton arrière-grand-mère sont arrivés, Mme Weasley venait tout juste de perdre une nouvelle fois son calme à propos des cheveux de Bill. Elle a commencé à essayer de lui jeter un sort pour les lui couper et ta grand-mère est entrée et...

Bill riait à présent.

- Cette femme a de meilleurs poumons que Victoire quand elle était bébé !

Mme Weasley ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape, la tête dissimulée derrière ses mains. Les propres mains d'Hermione glissèrent jusqu'à son visage qui avait pris une teinte blême.

- Oh mon Dieu...

Ginny se leva et rejoignit son amie.

-Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est ton mariage. Ta journée. Retourne à l'étage et prépare-toi. Nous on s'occupe de ça.

Hermione hésita une minute. Mme Weasley fit un signe de la main en direction de l'escalier, riant toujours, Harry inclina la tête, rassurant.

-On va s'en occuper, Hermione.

Se mordant la lèvre avec appréhension, Hermione remonta les escaliers en traînant des pieds. Elle se laissa glisser au pied du vieux lit de Ginny. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Elle resta assise là un long moment, écoutant les conversations tamisées qui provenaient de la cuisine et les voix qu'on entendait du jardin.  
Poussant un long soupir, elle se leva finallement et se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bains. Elle ouvrit la porte et poussa un petit cri de surprise : Sa robe n'était pas là.

Son cœur commença à s'affoler. Ginny n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle avait été rangée là ? Elle fit le tour de la minuscule pièce, comme si elle allait mieux trouver sa robe en donnant des coups de coude dans les murs. Ginny avait dit qu'elle l'avait laissé là, mais elle ne l'était pas et elle n'avait aucune idée...

Un babillement retentit de l'autre côté du mur. Hermione pâlit alors qu'une horrible pensée l'assaillait. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et rejoignit la pièce d'à côté où s'étaient installés Bill et Fleur le temps du mariage. Quand elle atteignit le pas de la porte, ses pires craintes furent confirmées.

Sa belle robe était étalée sur le sol. Elle avait été visiblement traînée jusque là. Une petite fille aux cheveux blond argentés était assise dessus et tenait une baguette dans les mains. Elle babilla de nouveau et poussa la robe avec enthousiasme. Le tissu qui avait visiblement déjà été incendié et coloré en vert, se déchira. Hermione sentit la pièce tourner autour d'elle. La petite fille leva les yeux vers elle et sourit fièrement.

-Hermy ! S'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Baguette ! R'gade la baguette Hermy !

Quelqu'un poussa un cri derrière Hermione. Fleur vola pratiquement devant elle et prit sa fille dans ses bras en balbutiant des excuses. Hermione ne pouvait pas les entendre. Elle pouvait à peine entendre Ginny qui appelait son nom vu le bourdonnement qu'elle avait dans les oreilles. Une autre personne cria juste à côté d'elle. Ginny était finalement monté.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?  
-C'est...Victoire...Gémit Fleur. Je l'ai laissé juste un moment et elle...Elle...

Hermione sanglota, incapable de détacher ses yeux de sa robe abîmée. Ginny la tira en dehors de la pièce.

-Hermione, vas-y. Coiffe-toi. Maquille-toi. Et ne t'inquiète pas.Maman est géniale avec ce genre de choses. Elle te réparera tout ça en un rien de temps.  
-Ron...Souflla Hermione en levant les yeux vers Ginny. Où est Ron ?

Ginny essaya de plaisanter.

-Pourquoi ? Il ne peut rien faire pour ta robe !..  
-Ginny ! Dit Hermione d'un ton perçant. J'ai besoin de Ron ! Où est-il ?

Sa demoiselle d'honneur lui expliqua.

-Nous l'avons envoyé cherché George. Nous avions peur qu'il fasse une bêtise si il n'avait rien à faire.

Hermione eu un rire ironique. Le dos voûté, elle se rendit au rez-de-chaussée, espérant y trouver quelque chose à manger et voulant surtout parler à Harry, son meilleur ami. Elle était sûre que tout semblerait alors beaucoup moins catastrophique. C'est en passant la dernière marche qu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec tante Muriel. En une seconde, elle sut, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine, que l'opinion de la vieille femme n'avait pas changé sur elle.

-Tu es la née-moldu, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec le même ton rempli de dédain qu'elle avait utilisé quatre ans plus tôt lorsqu'elle s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois. Celle dont mon neveu s'est entiché ?  


Hermione sourit timidement.

-Bonjour tante Muriel.

La grosse femme renifla.

-Toujours pas capable de se tenir droite, à ce que je vois.

Hermione se redressa immédiatement mais Tante Muriel ne sembla pas y faire attention.

-...Et tes cheveux sont tout simplement inacceptables.

Hermione leva la main jusqu'à sa tête, ses cheveux étaient restés décoiffés car elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de les mettre en place. Tante Muriel se tourna vers Mme Weasley.

-Molly, vous faites faire à Ron une terrible erreur. Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit : il reviendra vivre ici dans un mois en espérant n'avoir jamais été marié à cet espèce de moitié de sorcière pathétique. Ce n'est pas trop tard, tu sais. Je connais une fille parfaite qui a grandi à Godric's Hollow. C'est la fille d'un ami de Bathilda...

Chaque personne présente dans la cuisine, Bill, Charly, Harry et Mr Weasley protestèrent en même temps en entendant les paroles de Tante Muriel. Mais les cris de Mme Weasley les surpassèrent. Son corps entier avait tourné au rouge qu'elle réservait habituellement à son mari et ses fils.

Hermione en eu assez. Des larmes glissant sur ses joues, elle tourna les talons et remonta les marches. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de Ginny et la tête plongée dans l'oreiller, elle sanglota.

Une heure plus tard, le chaos régnait toujours partout dans la maison mais Hermione était assise sur le lit, le visage enfouie dans ses mains. Elle était supposée se marier. Elle était supposée se marier dans quelques minutes et tout allait mal. Absolument tout.

-Hermione ?

Un sanglot se coinça dans sa gorge.

-Ron ?

Elle leva les yeux. Debout sur le pas de la porte se trouvait Ron, visiblement énervé. Son Ron.

-Ron ! Dit-elle encore, se levant pour plongés dans ses bras. Ils s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour d'elle et il caressa son dos de la main  
-Ron, tu n'as pas idée de tout ce qui s'est passé...  
-Oh si je sais ! Répliqua-t-il d'une voix dure. Est-ce que ma Tante Muriel a vraiment osé te dire toutes ces choses ?

Hermione renifla et pressa un peu plus fort sa tête contre le cou de Ron.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas juste elle...Et puis elle est trop vieille pour savoir vraiment ce qu'elle dit mais...Oh Ron ! Ma robe...

Ron eu un soupir méprisant.

-Elle sait exactement ce qu'elle dit, Hermione. Elle n'est pas si vieille.

Hermione renifla à nouveau et elle pu pratiquement le sentir se détendre contre elle.

-Ca va être bien. Ce sera génial.

Hermione eu un petit rire ironique.

-Comment ? Comment ça pourrait être génial ?  
-J'en sais rien.

Ron soupira et embrassa le haut de la tête touffue d'Hermione.

-Nous aurions dû aller à Paris comme tu le voulais.  
-Nous aurions dû nous enfuir comme tu le voulais...Ajouta Hermione, l'air mélancolique.  
-Voilà ! C'est ça !

Hermione, surprise, sentit Ron la soulever de terre et la faire tourner, avec un large sourire.

-Hermione, nous allons nous enfuir à Paris !

Elle cligna des yeux, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. S'enfuir à Paris...S'enfuir...  
Lentement, elle sourit à son tour.

-Ron, tu es génial ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Seulement...Son visage redevint sombre. Qu'allons-nous faire pour les invités ? Nos amis, la famille ?..

Ron haussa les épaules.

-En ce qui les concerne, ils ont transformés notre journée en enfer. Ils comprendront si nous voulons nous marier sans eux.

En voyant qu'Hermione n'avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu, il ajouta :

-Si vraiment tu le souhaites, nous pourrons organiser une cérémonie avec tout le monde plus tard...Enfin...Pas tout le monde...Dit-il en pensant à Tante Muriel.

Hermione se sentit de nouveau aussi heureuse qu'elle l'avait été le matin en se levant.

-Je me souviens qu'il existe un quartier sorcier à Paris. Une sorte de Chemin de Traverse. Je l'ai vu quand mes parents et moi y sommes allés en vacances. Il doit y avoir une chapelle par là-bas...

Ron sourit et demanda :

-Alors nous allons nous marier à Paris ?

Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Nous allons nous marier à Paris.

Et ils disparurent dans un « pop ».


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous ! je suis très en retard pour poster ce chapitre, je dois dire pour ma défense que je suis très occupée et les semaines défilent à une vitesse impressionnante ! Mais j'ai quand même trouvé un petit moment pour vous publier ce passage, en espérant que ça vous plaira ! Bisous à tous et merci pour les reviews ! **

**--**

La tête de Ginny reposait confortablement contre la poitrine d'Harry. Tout les deux étaient assis sur le divan. Ginny luttait pour ne pas respirer trop fort et s'inquiétait peu d'être collé, mouillée de sueur contre Harry. Pour autant qu'elle le savait, plus jamais elle ne descendrait de ce divan.

Les sources de son épuisement remuèrent un peu dans leur sommeil. Sur le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la pièce, le petit Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley étaient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre. Les cheveux de Teddy avaient pris une teinte blond-argentée pour s'associer à celle de sa minuscule partenaire de crime. C'aurait été tout à fait adorable si Ginny n'avait pas eu le désir quelque peu inquiétant de leur jeter un sort.

- Ils ont l'air adorables comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Harry juste au dessus d'elle.  
- J'ai compris maintenant pourquoi Maman a rit quand nous lui avons dit que nous allions les garder tout les deux ensemble. Elle a un drôle de sens de l'humour.

Le rire d'Harry fit un peu vibrer la tête de Ginny.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle a fait à Ron après qu'il ait décidé de s'enfuir le jour de son mariage, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ses sourcils ont fini par repousser...Fit remarquer Ginny.

Elle tourna de nouveau les yeux vers les enfants endormis.

- Ca semblait pourtant être une bonne idée...Dit-elle tristement.

Harry soupira.

-...Prendre les enfants pour s'entraîner un peu avant d'avoir les nôtres...

Ginny se tourna et fourra son visage dans la chemise du sorcier.

- ...Impressionner les autres en leur montrant comment on se débrouille avec une demie vélane et un enfant métamorphomage.  
- ...Alors tu leur aurais annoncé que tu es enceinte. Ca sonnait plutôt bien comme plan. Dit Harry d'un air mélancolique.

Il prit la main de Ginny et commença à jouer avec ses doigts.  
Elle leva légèrement la tête pour le regarder.

- Nous pourrions mentir...  
- Ta mère va vite s'en rendre compte si ce n'est pas Hermione ou Ron...Qui aurait pu penser que ces petits causeraient autant de problèmes ? Ils ne font même pas encore de magie !  
- Victoire a tout de même réussi à t'entortiller juste avec son petit doigt. Sourit Ginny.  
- Elle t'aurait eu aussi, si tu ne l'avais pas menacé de tout répéter à Fleur. Se défendit-il. Et puis tu n'as pas vraiment fait mieux avec Teddy.

Ginny lui donna une petite tape.

- Au moins, j'avais une excuse ! Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de chercher un enfant caché dans un buisson quand il peut changer le sommet de sa tête de la même couleur ?  
- Pas plus difficile que de dire « non » a une petite fille qui vous appelle « Oncle Arry ». Sans oublier qu'elle peut courir à une vitesse surprenante !

Harry avait l'air si adorable ainsi attendri que Ginny ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Quand ils mirent fin à leur baiser, Harry soupira de nouveau.

-Elever des enfants est une chose difficile n'est-ce pas ?  
-Très, très difficile ! Répliqua Ginny.

Harry lui donna un autre doux baiser rapide.

- Nous avons fait des choses que personne ne nous croyait capable de faire. Nous pouvons faire ça aussi.

Ginny eu un petit rire :

- Je crois que je préférerais choisir les mangemorts !  
- C'est clair !  


Harry l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau et Ginny agrippa sa chemise pour intensifier le baiser.

- Harry ? Gin ?  
-Ron ! Souffla Ginny nerveusement alors qu'elle rompait le baiser.

Harry grogna un peu, pestant contre son meilleur ami.

Ron et Hermione apparurent dans leur living room un instant plus tard. Ron eut une grimace en apercevant ses amis dans une position légèrement compromettante mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Hermione sourit :

-Humhum...Salut ! Ta mère nous a dit de venir, Ginny.

Ron gardait les yeux un peu plissés.

- Ouais. Elle nous a demandé de récupérer Vic et Teddy.

Ginny jeta un regard vers les enfants endormis puis se redressa un peu.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle vivement.

Hermione inclina la tête avec impatience.

- Oui. Oh, et elle a dit aussi que si tu voulais t'entraîner pour ton bébé, tu devrais plutôt en prendre un à la fois. Pas deux.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite.

- Qu...Quoi ?

Ron pouffa de rire.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle avait raison, Hermione. Ma mère ne se trompe jamais pour ce genre de choses...

Hermione fit la moue.

- Oui et bien je pensais simplement que Harry et Ginny nous en aurait parlé, c'est tout.

Le visage d'Harry reflétait une réelle surprise.

- Comment a-t-elle su ?

Ron sourit.

- La question serait plutôt : Comment Maman fait-elle pour toujours tout savoir ?

Hermione se tourna vers les deux petites silhouettes endormies.

- Victoire, Teddy, c'est l'heure de se réveiller...Chantonna-t-elle.

Teddy donna une tape en l'air, tout près de son visage.

-Veut pas...Murmura-t-il d'un air endormi.  
-Allez vous deux ! Fit Ron en prenant Victoire dans ses bras. Il est temps de retourner chez Grand-Mère...

Victoire eu un sourire endormi.

-Bonjour Oncle Ron ! Dit-elle joyeusement avant de lui donner un gros baiser sur la joue.

Teddy, se rendant compte que Victoire avait quitté le fauteuil, se leva précipitamment. Il leva la tête vers Hermione et sourit innocemment.

-Je suis prêt à partir, Hermy !

Ron rit alors qu'Hermione grimaçait.

-Teddy, j'aimerais que tu commences à m'appeler Hermione. Dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Teddy secoua la tête.

-Nan ! Pour moi, tu seras toujours Hermy.

Ron sourit.

- C'est si mignon !

Hermione lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Ne l'encourage pas, Ron !

Et sans rien ajouter, ils disparurent dans un crack.

Harry qui avait toujours l'air aussi abasourdi, tourna la tête vers Ginny.

- Cette fois c'est vraiment raté pour notre plan !..

Ginny acquiesça.

- Nous ne devrions pas essayé de tromper ma mère !.. Mais à présent que les enfants sont partis...

Elle se leva d'un bond et saisit la main de Harry pour l'inciter à la suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

**Une petite suite, ça vous dit ? La voici !**

Ron Weasley était parfaitement au courant que lorsqu'il était nerveux, il palissait à vue d'œil. Il savait que ça rendait ses cheveux plus roux que jamais et que ses tâches de rousseur ressortaient sur son visage et ses bras. Il avait l'air d'un adolescent un peu godiche comme ça mais à cet instant, il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment.

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi quand Ron franchit les portes de la maternité de Ste Mangouste, le regard affolé. Il avait courut du bureau des Aurors au Ministère jusqu'ici, trop paniqué pour seulement imaginer transplaner.

Une guérisseuse s'approcha de lui, l'air un peu inquiet.

- Heu...Monsieur ? Puis-je vous aider ?  
- Harry ! Beugla Ron, ne remarquant même pas la petite femme qui tentait de capter son attention.

Il avait vu la chevelure noire familière et n'était pas d'humeur à être distrait par quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il courut alors jusqu'au petit salon où son meilleur ami s'était levé pour le saluer.

- Harry ! Hurla-t-il de nouveau bien qu'un peu moins fort alors qu'il était presque sur lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Hermione ?

Harry le regarda, un peu pâle lui-même mais sourit en même temps, se voulant rassurant.

- Elle va avoir son bébé, Ron.

Il eu un large sourire, baissant les yeux vers son propres fils qui jouait joyeusement avec la boucle d'oreille de Ginny.

Ron se sentit suffoquer.

- Elle va avoir le bébé ? Maintenant ?

Il avait reçu un message au travail et le fait que toute sa famille était assise là était comme une réponse évidente à sa question mais il attendait un signe d'Harry pour y répondre. Parce que c'était simplement trop énorme pour lui et il avait besoin du dernier du trio pour le lui confirmer.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Oui, maintenant.

Avec un énorme soupir, Ron tomba comme une pierre sur l'une des chaises.

- Oh.

George et Ginny échangèrent un regard par-dessus sa tête. Et c'est George qui parla finalement.

- Tu sais qu'Hermione va avoir votre enfant, là ?

Ron avait pris sa tête dans ses mains et regarda son frère aîné fixement.

- Quoi ?

George leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et bien tu devrais probablement entrer dans la chambre et le regarder naître, non ?

L'estomac de Ron se serra et il blanchit.

- Où est-elle ?

En souriant encore plus largement, Harry lui désigna une porte à double battant. Ron se leva rapidement. Alors qu'il quittait la salle d'attente il entendit quelqu'un prononcer le mot « crétin » dans un souffle amusé mais son esprit paniqué était déjà trop loin pour y faire attention.

Le front en sueur, Ron avança dans le couloir en fouillant chaque recoin, jetant des coups d'œil dans toutes les chambres, pour essayer d'apercevoir la chevelure touffue d'Hermione. Il était dans un état proche de la frénésie quand il aperçut finalement sa femme. S'arrêtant dans un dérapage à peine contrôlé, il entra dans la chambre, claqua la porte et se retrouva à ses côtés en moins d'une seconde.

- Hermione ! Souffla-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle lui sourit, un faible sourire, mais un sourire quand même. Ses cheveux collaient à son front à cause de la sueur. Ses yeux étaient bordés de rouge et injectés de sang. Ses doigts qui tenaient des dossiers médicaux, tremblaient d'épuisement. Elle semblait si petite et fragile...

C'était d'autant plus étrange qu'Hermione avait toujours parut savoir s'occuper d'elle.

Mais c'était bien elle qui se tenait en face de Ron quand elle demanda, les sourcils froncés :

- Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire de terroriser la moitié de l'hôpital pour me trouver ?  
- Ah...Tu as entendu ?

Hermione hocha la tête et Ron pu pratiquement sentir le bout de ses oreilles rougir.

- Euh...En fait...Je n'aurais pas pu trouver si je n'avais pas fouillé les autres chambres et...Tu vois...

Hermione eu un petit rire.

- Ce n'est plus vraiment un problème Ron...Tu n'as pas envie de voir ta fille ?  
- Fille ? Demanda le rouquin dans un souffle.

Pour la première fois, il remarqua les guérisseurs dans un coin de la pièce qui s'occupaient 

d'une petite chose qui hurlait de toute la force de ses minuscules poumons.

- Fille...Dit-il encore, son visage se muant en un large sourire.

Un moment plus tard, une guérisseuse s'éloigna des autres médicomages et se dirigea vers eux. Elle portait un paquet de langes d'où provenaient de petits gazouillis. Doucement, avec précaution, elle le déposa dans les bras d'Hermione.

Une petite main apparue et agrippa un morceau du tissu qui l'entourait. Deux yeux bleus fixèrent Ron d'un air interrogateur. Un petit éclat de voix éclata du fond de sa gorge et pendant un moment, les coins de la bouche du bébé se relevèrent dans ce qui aurait pu être un sourire.

Ron ne pouvait plus rien dire du tout. Au lieu de cela et malgré les protestations des guérisseurs, il se glissa dans le lit d'hôpital. Hermione se poussa un peu puis posa sa tête trempée de sueur sur le torse de son mari. Ron passa son doigt sur les traits de sa fille. Le bébé gazouilla de nouveau puis ferma les yeux et commença à s'endormir.

Hermione se blottit un peu plus contre lui et il ferma ses bras autour d'elle. Il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres doucement.

- Tu es génial ! Murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

Hermione s'était presque assoupie quand Ron réalisa quelque chose.

- Nous ne lui avons pas encore donné de nom !  
- Je sais ça. Répondit Hermione avec un peu de son irritation habituelle dans la voix.

Elle regarda autour de la pièce comme si elle allait y trouver l'inspiration.

- ...Mais je ne me souviens de rien qui semble bien à présent...

Ron hocha la tête.

- Et bien...La dernière fois que nous avons parlé de ça, nous avions pensé aux noms de fleurs, tu te souviens ? Capucine, Marguerite, Lavande...Excepté Lavande qui est un horrible et très laid prénom ! Corrigea-t-il hâtivement en remarquant le regard d'Hermione.

Elle pouffa de rire.

- Nous pourrions l'appeler Rose. Ce serait comme dans la Belle et la Bête. Elle est la chose que nous voulions le plus...

Ron ne se donna pas la peine de demander ce qu'était la Belle et la Bête.

- Rose, c'est parfait. Lui dit-il.

Il regarda la petite fille endormie dans les bras de sa mère.

- Rose…C'est absolument parfait !


	9. Chapter 9

Un énorme CRACK perturba la tranquillité du petit appartement

Un énorme CRACK perturba la tranquillité du petit appartement. Une silhouette sombre apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, se redressa et brossa ses vêtements poussiéreux.

Harry s'étira largement, poussant un gémissement quand son dos endolori craqua. Il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux que de rentrer à la maison après avoir passé la semaine à chasser les mages noirs à travers tout les déserts de l'Afrique. Peu importe le nombre de blessures ou l'état de saleté dans lequel il pouvait se trouver à son arrivée.

- Gin ?

Il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver sa petite famille, à cinq heures de l'après-midi et au beau milieu de la semaine. Quelque-chose le frappa : tout était absolument silencieux. Le genre de silence qui n'existait plus depuis qu'ils avaient ramenés James à la maison et, depuis l'arrivée d'Albus, ça relevait carrément du miracle.

Une drôle de sensation lui enserra l'estomac et le cœur.

-Gin ? Ginny !

Il se dirigea jusqu'à la salle à manger, cherchant des yeux un trace de sa femme, de ses enfants ou de...

L'appartement était totalement vide. Il ne restait qu'une chaise sur laquelle Ginny était assise, une expression de totale sérénité plaquée sur le visage. Harry s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, comme si une force l'obligeait à se tenir à distance. Un frisson parcourut sa nuque. Sa formation d'auror lui avait pourtant apprit à rester calme mais pour une situation qui le touchait de près, c'était un peu plus difficile.

- Ginny ? Demanda Harry très lentement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ginny lui sourit et pendant un moment, elle lui rappela Luna.

- Nous partons.

La terreur tomba sur Harry telle une énorme chape de plomb. Immédiatement, il lui sembla que son cœur et son estomac se décrochaient. Harry s'était pris beaucoup de coups dans sa vie. Mais aucun d'eux ne ressemblaient à celui-ci. Sa voix fut très faible alors qu'il répéta :

- Partir ?

Ginny hocha la tête pour confirmer.

- Nous partons. Cette nuit.  
- Pourquoi ?

Les mots tremblaient en franchissant ses lèvres. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait traverser...

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de mes horaires ? Je peux démissionner, tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de ce travail. Je trouverai un job plus proche de la maison. Et puis tu as pensé aux garçons ? Vous ne pouvez pas juste vous en allez comme ça, je suis leur père, tu ne peux pas...

Les sourcils de Ginny se fronçaient au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Alors après un regard que seule pouvait avoir Hermione quand elle résolvait un grand mystère, Ginny éclata de rire. Harry cessa de parler, un peu perdu. Est-ce qu'elle se moquait de lui ?

Alors qu'elle continuait de rire, Ginny se leva et rejoignit Harry en quelques pas. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

- Tu viens aussi !

Harry était complètement abasourdi. Et le baiser que Ginny lui donna n'aida pas à clarifier les choses même si il ne s'en plaignit pas vraiment non plus. Quand elle se recula, ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que nous déménageons pour une maison plus grande, idiot!

Harry sentit soudain le besoin de s'asseoir et se laissa tomber à-même le sol. « Oh » fut la chose la plus brillante qu'il réussi à dire. Ginny s'assit près de lui, souriante et lui prit les mains.

- Nous en avions déjà un peu discuter et je voulais te faire la surprise. J'aurais probablement dû t'en reparler d'abord...  
- Oui, probablement ! Aquiesça Harry faiblement.

Il tentait de se rappeler comment respirer normalement. Inspirer...Expirer...Dedans...Dehors...

-Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Continuait Ginny. Et c'est plus près de chez Ron et Hermione. Les enfants l'adore. Ils y sont déjà, ils jouent avec Rose.

Elle tourna la tête.

-J'avais pris trois jours pour déménager mais finalement la famille m'a aidé et...Harry ?

Sans un mot, Harry avait enlacé Ginny.

-C'était la chose la plus effrayante que je n'ai jamais vécu. La pire.  
-Et c'est le garçon qui a été choisit pour combattre Voldemort qui dit ça ? Demanda la voix de la jeune femme, assourdie par le manteau de Harry.  
-Oui. Alors ne fais plus jamais un coup pareil ou sinon je dis à Fleur que tu aimerais passer plus de temps avec elle.  
-Tu es hilarant !

Elle leva la tête vers lui, l'air un peu coupable.

-Tu veux venir voir notre nouvelle maison ?

Harry captura ses lèvres un long moment et sourit quand ils se séparèrent enfin.

- Maintenant oui !


	10. Chapter 10

- Ronald Weasley, je ne ferai pas ça

- Ronald Weasley, je ne ferai pas ça.  
- Mmh...

Ron avait appris depuis longtemps que le meilleur moyen de ne pas contrarier une femme enceinte était tout simplement de se taire. Il gardait donc le nez plongé dans ses dossiers, évitant de lever les yeux sur sa femme qui arpentait la pièce d'un pas plutôt rapide malgré son énorme ventre.

- C'est un horrible nom et j'aime trop notre fils pour lui infliger ça.  
- Tu sais, il n'est pas encore né, Hermione. On a le temps.

Ron refusait de lever les yeux de ses papiers. Si leur regard se rencontraient, ils allaient se disputer. Et il ne voulait pas se disputer.

- Tu évites le sujet, là. Je ne le ferai pas, un point c'est tout.  
- Mm-Mmh...

Il se retint de sourire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il rit non plus. Sous l'influence des hormones, elle n'avait qu'un très petit contrôle de sa baguette et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'avait élue sorcière la plus brillante de l'année.

- Je me fiche de la réaction de ta mère, je ne le ferai pas.

Ron frotta son front, tristement.

- Elle a déjà brûlé mes sourcils pour moins que ça, tu sais ! Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié...

Il fit la grimace, le visage toujours baissé vers son bureau.

Ne pas lever les yeux. Ne pas s'engager dans la dispute. Rose dormait. Tout était tranquille. Hermione se mettrait forcément à hurler. Ne pas lever les yeux. Ne pas lever les yeux.

- Et alors ? Est-ce que Ronnie a toujours peur de sa petite môman ?

Quelques années avant, au du moins quelque mois, avant le mariage, le travail et la paternité, Ron aurait instantanément réagit à cette attaque. Au lieu de cela , ses oreilles rougissant légèrement, il répliqua avec calme :

- Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec George. Et de toute façon, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas peur d'elle, toi aussi.

...Ne pas lever les yeux...

- Hugo est un prénom affreux et je me fiche totalement que ta mère veuille que nous appelions ainsi notre fils parce que je ne sais plus quel vague parent qui portait ce prénom vient de mourir ! Je ne le ferai pas !  
- MmMmmh.

...Vague parent ? Tu parles ! C'était le père de sa mère pour l'amour de Merlin !...Ne pas lever les yeux...

- Mais bon sens, dispute-toi avec moi !

Sa bataille pour garder son sérieux était définitivement perdue. Ron pouffa de rire.

- Quoi ?

On tira violemment sur son menton, l'obligeant ainsi à lever la tête. Hermione le regardait fixement et elle ne paraissait pas vraiment de très bonne humeur.

- Dispute-toi avec moi, Ron !  
- A propos de quoi ?Du fait que tu ne veux pas appeler notre fichu gosse du même nom que de celui du père de ma mère décédé ? C'est pas la peine ! Tu n'as qu'à aller l'annoncer à ma mère, c'est tout ! Et moi, j'observerai.

Il se tira de sa poigne et se leva, soupirant fortement. Hermione avait l'air d'être plutôt contente à présent.

- Notre fichu gosse ? Toujours aussi mature...Et j'irai parler à Molly.

Elle sourit d'un air satisfait et fit quelques pas en arrière avant d'ajouter :

- Je sais à quel point tu tiens à tes sourcils.  
- Ouais. Ben peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle te brûlera quelques-uns de tes cheveux, ça sera toujours ça d'épaisseur en moins !

Il savait qu'il entrait dans un territoire dangereux mais ne s'en souciait plus vraiment désormais.

Hermione éclata d'un rire mauvais.

- Et peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu pourras lui demander de s'occuper de tes tâches de rousseur !

Durant une seconde, Ron ouvrit la bouche, furieux, prêt à répondre. Puis il se ressaisit du mieux qu'il put et demanda :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on dispute exactement?  
- Parce que nous ne le faisons plus jamais !

Elle n'avait jamais trépigner des pieds auparavant mais c'était indubitablement ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Et alors ?

C'était la discussion la plus ridicule qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Depuis presque 17ans qu'ils étaient devenus amis puis mari et femme, c'était définitivement, la discussion la plus ridicule.

Hermione semblait tout aussi frustrée que Ron.

- Nous Devons nous disputer !  
- POURQUOI ? Hurla Ron.  
- Parce que sinon tu t'ennuies avec moi !

La mâchoire de Ron s'abaissa.

- Mais qu'est-ce tu ...Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le feu brûlait au plus profond des yeux d'Hermione.

- Depuis que nous nous connaissons tout les deux, nous nous disputons constamment. Et maintenant je suis là, à insulter ton grand-père décédé et tu ne me jettes même pas un regard !  
- Et ?

Ron s'approcha d'elle lentement.

- Tu es désolée que notre mariage marche aussi bien ?

Hermione baissa la tête.

- Et tu penses que je pourrai vouloir aller me...Disputer avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle hocha la tête timidement.

- Très bien...

Ron vrilla son regard au sien.

- Hermione, tu es timbrée !  
- Quoi ?

Elle avait voulu jeter ce mot avec colère mais il était sortit d'un ton calme.

- Je te jure, tu l'es.

Il s'approcha encore jusqu'à presque la toucher.

- Tu es timbrée et complètement tarée et absolument folle de penser que je pourrais avoir envie de partir me disputer avec une autre femme.  
- Ronal...

Le « d » resta suspendu dans les air. Ron avait fondu sur elle pour l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné qui stoppa toutes protestations.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Ron regarda sa femme, étonné.

- Tu as l'habitude d'être plus raisonnée !

Hermione leva son regard vers lui.

-Peut-être mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être enceinte de sept mois.  
- C'est vrai mais faudrait pas que ça devienne une excuse pour toutes les bêtises que tu diras !

Ron esquiva la main qui avait volée jusqu'au sommet de son crâne et attira Hermione dans ses bras pour l'enlacer.

- Alors finalement, on est d'accord pour Hugo ? Demanda-t-il, juste pour être sûr.

Elle hôcha la tête, tout contre son épaule.

- Bien sûr. Je ne veux pas vexer ta mère. Et puis j'aime mes sourcils.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous

Bonjour à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction. Bonne lecture !

Ce n'était pas forcément le bon moment pour prendre Teddy à la maison. Spécialement avec Lily qui commençait à marcher en rentrant dans les meubles plutôt qu'en les évitant. Mais Ginny n'avait pas eu la force de râler car il ne restait que quelques semaines avant que Teddy ne soit envoyé à Poudlard pour sa première année. Ce serait la plus longue période où parrain et filleul seraient séparés.

Cet argument avait aussi été efficace pour Victoire qui, les yeux grands ouverts, avait fait cette plaidoirie, debout sur le seuil de la maison, suppliant Ginny de pouvoir passer un dernier week-end avec son meilleur ami.

Ginny avait soupiré, bafouillé un instant mais elle ne pouvait pas oublié le regard de Ted lorsqu'il avait compris à qui elle parlait. Elle ne savait pas si ces deux-là lui rappelaient le plus elle et Harry ou bien Ron et Hermione à leur âge...

Teddy était certainement le plus entiché, son regard adorateur suivant Victoire partout où elle courait dans la maison, suivant la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds argentés comme un chiot désespéré. Cependant, quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait, elle aussi jetait un coup d'œil à son ami, un sourire secret sur les lèvres...

Alors peut-être que Victoire et Teddy lui faisaient pensé à eux quatre finalement... Et qui était Ginny pour les bloquer ?

Mais à présent, avec cinq enfants et deux adultes, il y avait un peu de déséquilibre dans la maison.

Victoire, qui avait prit plus du côté de Bill que de Fleur pour ce genre de choses, s'était montré très efficace pour s'occuper des plus jeunes et Ted s'était sentit forcé de l'aider.

C'est quand Ron et Hermione s'étaient montrés que les choses avaient empiré. Hermione était en retard pour le travail et Ron n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Ils avaient amené Rose et Hugo avec eux.

Trois adultes, sept enfants. Ginny décida que c'était raisonnable. Tant que Victoire et Teddy les aideraient, ils devraient s'en sortir.

A moins que, bien sûr, il y ait un appel d'urgence du quartier des Aurors...

Harry et Ron étaient partis, Harry se répandant en excuse tandis que Ron reniflait lugubrement, et l'avaient laissée seule.

Une adulte. Sept enfants. Et Ted qui avait finalement persuadé Vic que l'aider n'était pas aussi drôle que de jouer avec sa nouvelle baguette. Après tout qu'il y a-t-il de plus amusant que d'enflammer des objets rien qu'en les poussant avec un morceau de bois ensorcelé ?

Ginny essaya. Elle essaya réellement. Elle parqua Hugo et Lily dans la cuisine, les laissant s'amuser et rentrer dans les meubles ensemble. Teddy et Victoire furent envoyés dans la chambre d'amis, sans baguette, pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils avaient faits tandis que James, Al et Rose furent installés pour une rapide lecture de contes de fées.

Un adulte, Sept enfants. Aucun problème.

C'est à cet instant qu'il y eu un énorme bruit en provenance du haut des escaliers. Ginny couru à l'étage pour découvrir que l'étagère de la chambre d'amis était tombée sans qu'aucun des deux enfants n'aient une explication à ce phénomène.

Elle était au beau milieu de ce qui promettait d'être une impressionnante leçon de morale quand un bruit semblable résonna au rez-de-chaussée. Ginny descendit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre pour apercevoir Hugo et Lily pleurant, étalés sur le sol. Apparemment, ils s'étaient heurtés à un meuble sur lequel ils ne pouvaient pas rebondir...

Ginny soigna et pansa leurs petites blessures et était tout juste parvenue à les calmer quand une porte cliqueta : James venait tout juste de découvrir comment ouvrir le cadenas de l'armoire à potions à l'aide de la baguette confisquée de Teddy.

C'était la goutte d'eau. Ginny envoya un patronus avec une parole : A l'aide !

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures d'attente mais qui n'avait dû n'être qu'un cours instant, Mme Weasley débarqua dans la maison tel un tourbillon.

En un éclair, l'étagère fut fixée et Teddy et Victoire, après un bon sermon furent envoyés chacun dans des pièces séparées. L'armoire à potions fut refermée et verrouillée à double tour. James, Al et Rose, sous l'œil sévère de leur grand-mère, furent envoyés au lit avec la permission de lire des histoires dans le calme.

Lily et Hugo se pelotonnèrent dans le divan, de chaque côté de leur grand-mère et finirent par s'endormir, leur tête posée sur ses genoux.

Ginny fut elle aussi envoyée au lit, encore tremblante de ce qui s'était passé.

Une adulte. Huit enfants et une maison paisible.

Lorsque Harry rampa aux côtés de Ginny cette nuit-là, elle le regarda avec des yeux terrifiés.

- Sept enfants, Harry. Sept !  
- Il caressa ses cheveux en souriant.  
- Je sais, Gin.  
- Ma mère a eu sept enfants à charge pendant des années et moi, je suis incapable de m'en occuper un seul petit jour !

La voix de Ginny était chargée de crainte. Harry l'embrassa avec douceur.

- Elle ne les a pas tous eu d'un coup ! Elle a eu des années pour s'adapter !..Tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes avec nos trois enfants...  
- Non.

Harry s'installa mieux contre le matelas, l'attirant vers lui.

- Bien, très bien alors...Dit-il comme si ces mots mettaient un point final à la discussion.

Ginny réfléchit un instant puis tourna la tête.

- Je suppose que tu as raison...

Harry sourit d'un air satisfait.

- Evidemment que j'ai raison !  
- Enfin bon, juste au cas où...Plus de bébé ! Trois, c'est suffisant ! Décida Ginny fermement.

Harry ricana.

- J'éviterai alors de mentionner qu'on ne sait jamais mais que George ou Percy t'amèneront peut-être leurs enfants à garder un jour...

Ginny jeta un regard noir à son mari.

- Si jamais ça arrive, vous resterez TOUS ici, que ça vous plaise ou non !


End file.
